


SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER SEVEN

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Close Calls, Interrogation rooms, Kleenex, M/M, Sex on a shaky table, Two hard headed men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters





	SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER SEVEN

"Look Hutch, I'm sorry...I don't know what else to say to you. What you were going to do would have gotten you killed, hell, it would have got us both killed!"  
"You don't know that, Starsk. You can't know that! I saw a chance to end the situation, and I was going to take it. But, no, you had to practically tackle me! Since when don't you trust my judgement, huh?" Hutch couldn't look at Starsky anymore.  
Starsky knew he had embarrassed his partner in front of a bunch of rookie cops. He didn’t mean to do that, but Hutch was walking into a shooting gallery… or it would have been.  
"I trust you, it’s just...it was ..."  
Hutch felt like picking up the piggy bank and throwing it against the wall "Just what? What was it?" He turned back around and faced Starsky. "So? What? Did what you did, stop the standoff any sooner? So what if I'd been shot? What IF I had been killed? The situation would have been over!"  
Starsky was shocked. He stood up "Don't say that! Never say that!!"  
"Sometimes, Starsk, giving up my life to save innocent lives would be worth it."  
"I did that to protect you! It just happened. I didn't realize when I did it, till after it was done. And you know what, partner? I’d do it again if I had to!"  
Hutch looked down. "I don't want to argue anymore.with you." Hutch stood up and started to walk away from his partner.  
"Hey". Starsky grabbed his arm. He looked around, "I love you...we need to talk, come on." He pulled Hutch out the door and down the hall.  
Hutch started to pull out of Starsky's grip. Then he turned and followed Starsky out in the hallway. "Talk fast, I need to run a few errands."  
Finding an empty interrogation room, he pulled his partner through with him and closed the door. “Sit down.”   
Hutch walked past the chair and leaned against the wall with his arm. "Don't order me around! You've done that enough today."  
Starsky looked up at his partner."Please, sit down." His voice soft.  
Hutch pulled out a chair on the opposite side of the table and sat down.  
"How long have we been together?"  
Hutch mumbled under his breath, "Maybe too long."  
He walked to the table, over by Hutch. He pulled a chair out and sat down next to his partner. "Remember the first time I told you ‘I loved you’, as lovers? Do you remember me telling you that I would protect you with my life if I have to? That was a promise, Hutch. I don't go back on promises."  
"Yeah, I remember. And I told you the same thing! If I'd have gotten shot, protecting you, it would have been worth it!" Hutch said.  
"And if it ever happens again I’d do it again. I don't really give a fuck if you ever talk to me again, as long as I know that you're safe that's all I care about." Then Starsky got stern, "Look at me."  
Hutch looked down. He wasn't gonna give an inch.  
Seeing Hutch look down instead, Starsky said, "I said look at me.” He grabbed Hutch’s arm.   
Hutch wanted to jerk his arm free. But he just sat there.  
His voice softened again, "you gotta understand, you’re my life."  
Hutch's shoulders slumped. He knew he had no comeback to that. "Starsk...Starsk...I know. You're my life too..."  
"If the tables were turned, I would've been mad too... you had every right to be mad. I'm sorry."  
Hutch finally looked up at Starsky. "I guess we'll never know."  
Starsky scooted over closer to his partner and pulled him in to a kiss.  
Hutch wanted to hold out, but he never could against him. He grabbed Starsky, kissed him then put his head on Starsky's shoulder.  
Starsky ran his hand through the blond hair. He leaned his head against his lover's.  
"In the future, I'll try to be a bit more... Who in the hell am I kidding, it’d be a lie if I told you that I'd never do that again. I'm always going to protect you buddy, that's never going to change"  
"I know, buddy. I know. Same here."  
"I'm sorry, Starsk. I... you made me feel stupid."  
"I know. I didn't do that to make you feel that way. I did that to protect you." Smiling, Starsky said, "I liked tackling you though. Thinking about that turns me on"  
Hutch snorted. "Everything turns you on! I'm sorry, Starsk. I know you didn't do it to embarrass me. I love that you protected me."  
Pulling away a little to look in his lover's eyes, Starsky said, "I love you. I would do anything to protect you. Even if you're a little embarrassed, as long as you’re alive afterwards, that's all I care about." He pulled him into a deep kiss.  
Hutch knew what Starsk was saying was true, because he knew he felt the same. He kissed his lover with all his heart. "I love you."  
Hutch stood up, walked over to the door, and locked it. He walked back over and leaned on the table. "How much weight do you think this table will hold?" He looked up at Starsky with an evil grin.  
"Lover, you read my mind." He got up and went to Hutch. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, kissing him again. Then he ran his hands along his lover’s belt to the buckle. He slowly undid it, as he kissed him.  
"Based on my calculations, Dobey has sat on this table"  
"Well, that's an easy thing to do, since your brain is so simple." Hutch laughed and moved his hands to Starsky's jeans, cupping the hardness behind the zipper. "Then it'll hold me, but what about you, Gordo?"  
He opened the top button and ran his hand down the zipper, "I'd say...let’s find out for ourselves" Smiling, he slowly zipped it down, pushing himself into the hand on the front of his jeans.  
"Great idea, lover." He unzipped his jeans and worked his hand under the briefs. He caressed and stroked his lover. "I want you... need you."  
A shudder went through Starsky's body, as his lover man- handled him. "Lover...oh, God" He pushed Hutch onto the table, pulling down his pants to his ankles. Then bending over, he took the waiting cock into his mouth.  
"Yes!" Hutch grabbed onto the sides of the table to anchor himself. His hips rose and fell with Starsky's movements.  
Pulling off of Hutch, Starsky said, "I want to show you how I love you, need you, and will never ever let you out of my sight when you are in danger" He went back down on the waiting, engorged cock, then pulled off again. He moved down to Hutch’s anus. He shoved his tongue in as far as it would go, then rimmed him thoroughly. Then he went back to the waiting cock, that was bobbing up and down, and took it into his mouth again, while he pushed a finger as far as it would go until he hit the prostate.  
All the while, listening to Hutch moan, sent waves of pleasure right to his own dripping cock.  
Hutch almost shot off the table. Starsky had him so revved up, he was surprised he was still lying on the table. "Damn, babe!"  
He had to moan himself, as he took his free hand to pull his own pants down further. He pulled off and glanced up at his lover, looking at that beautiful face whose eyes were closed. He bent over the table, kissing his partner, then pulling back and pulled Hutch’s legs up. He centered himself, then pushed in, slowly, watching his lover’s face.  
"Yes, more. Fill me up, lover. You do that so well."  
Panting, knowing he was at the brink of orgasm, "I love you so much, you feel so good..." He held his lover’s legs up and started to go faster. He reached down, gripping his lover’s already dripping cock, and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.  
Hutch knew he was seconds away from losing it. When Starsky took hold of his cock and started pumping it, he knew his orgasm was on him. "Starsky! Yes... now... now... now, Babe!" He tried to wait for his lover, but was too far gone. He felt the orgasm rush through his cock.  
Just as Starsky felt the warm fluid pore down his hand, he felt the tightness pull him in, and he saw stars...as he came. His legs wobbled, as he fell forward onto his lover's chest. He kissed it, and tried to regain his breath.  
Hutch put his arms around Starsky's back to hold him in place. They were both panting very hard.  
Starsky looked up and kissed him. He slowly pushed himself up, standing, then rubbing his stomach, reaching down to touch Hutch's stomach. "I always feel christened when I feel you on me." He smiled.  
Hutch sat up on the side of table. He rubbed his hand over his stomach and laughed. "How are we gonna get cleaned up? We can't walk out of here... smelling like this."  
Looking around, Starsky saw a box of Kleenex on a chair in the corner. He grabbed it, pulling a few out and cleaned his partner's stomach, then his own. "This should help."  
"For someone who was never a boy scout, you sure do seem to be prepared!"  
Starsky pulled his pants up, finished buckling his belt, then helped Hutch do the same. Laughing, "Well, I try to come prepared, but, these were here, so... I would say let’s shower before we leave, but I might take you again in there." He pulled his lover close, kissing him. "I love kissing you"  
"I love you kissing me, and I love to kiss you too. But we need to get out of here before someone needs this room and wonders why the door is locked." Hutch laughed and grabbed Starsky by the arm, towing him out the door with him.  
He stumbled out the door, being dragged by Hutch. He followed him back in the squad room, sitting down across from him. He took a folder as he sat down at the typewriter. Smiling across at his partner, he rubbed his foot with his. Then looking around to the mostly empty room, he leaned over, "You know, you have beautiful eyes, and I love it when you blush." Knowing that would make his partner blush harder.  
Feeling the heat spread across his face, he kicked Starsky under the table. He scooted his chair back and picked up a report and began to read through it. He signed it and tossed it in the 'out' basket.  
Starsky, laughed, and signed his name and did the same as Hutch. "How about we go home and get cleaned up, then we can get dirty all over again."  
"Good idea, Einstein!"  
Starsky stood up, and walked over to the other side of the table, glancing down at his partner. Smiling, "Should we take the elevator?"  
Hutch laughed as he stood up, "No way, partner. I'd like to still have a job at the end of this day!"  
Starsky was laughing too, "Hey, it ain't my fault you’re hot." He lead the way to the stairs, knowing his partner was turning red.  
Hutch shook his head and laughed, what else could he do.


End file.
